Ikan Asin
by KeyKeiko
Summary: "Rukia." "Hem. Ada apa Grimm?" "Aku lapar. Buatkan sesuatu untukku." #shortstory about GRIMRUKI


**Ikan Asin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by KeyKeiko**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**  
 **Pairing: Rukia K & Grimmjow J**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Genre : Romance & Family**  
 **Warning : Typo, OC, GAJE, AU**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Happy Reading**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Rukia."

"Hem. Ada apa Grimm?"

"Aku lapar. Buatkan sesuatu untukku."

"Di kulkas tak ada apa-apa Grimm. Hari ini aku belum membeli bahan makanan, dan yang tersisa hanya ikan asin."

"Ikan asin?"

"Ya. Kemarin Hanataro baru pulang dari Indonesia dan membawa oleh-oleh ikan asin buat kita."

"Jauh-jauh ke Indonesia kenapa cuma bawa ikan asin sih."

"Hei, harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Masih bagus dia memikirkan kita. Coba kau lihat si Jeruk. Jauh-jauh ke Eropa malah nggak nggak bawa apa yang kupesan."

"Iya juga sih."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ikan asin itu, Rukia?"

"Diamlah sebentar. Aku sedang mencari resep makanan untuk mengolah ikan asin menjadi hidangan luar biasa."

"Iya deh. Jangan lama-lama. Perutku mulai lapar."

Mereka adalah Rukia dan Grimmjow. Keduanya adalah pasangan pengantin baru. Mereka kini sedang sibuk berbenah membereskan apartemen yang mereka tinggal selama dua hari ini.

Selama berbenah, tak jarang mereka sedikit diselingi bumbu keributan kecil seperti saat ini. Ya, mereka juga terbilang pasangan nyentrik karena menikah karena 'kecelakaan'.

Kecelakaan disini memang sungguh kecelakaan bukan arti negatif karena hamil duluan. Bukan. Jika kalian menebaknya begitu itu salah. Karena baik Rukia dan Grimmjow adalah sama-sama orang yang baik meski tampang mereka patut dipertanyakan, kecuali Rukia.

"Grim, ayo temani ke pasar."

"Sudah menemukan resep masakan yang cocok untuk ikan asin itu?"

"Sudah kok. Ayo segera bergegas. Beres-beres apartemennya setelah masak dan makan siang."

Grimmjow dan Rukia segera berganti pakaian. Keduanya lantas keluar dari apartemen mereka dan menuju pasar tradisional langganan Rukia.

.  
.

"Buat apa belanja sebanyak ini."

"Kau lupa. Si baka dan teman-teman kita akan berkunjung ke apartemen kita."

"Oh. Maaf aku lupa."

"Ih. Kau ini ya, apa aja sing yang ada di dalam otakmu. Masa lupa."

"Di otakku ya ada kamu dan masa depan kita."

Grimmjow sukses membuat Rukia merona hebat. Wanita itu lantas mencubit pelan perut _sixpack_ suaminya. "Gombal," ucap Rukia malu-malu.

"Memang benar kok. Di otakku cuma kamu, kamu, kamu, dan mungkin anak kita kelak. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi selain kerja dan mencintaimu."

"Ohohoho.. sekarang semenjak jadi seorang suami, kau lebih sering mengungkapkan perasaanmu ya."

"Hei, dulu saat pacaran, aku hanya nggak berusaha saja mengeluarkan ekspresi ini."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku tak ingin terlihat seperti penggoda di matamu, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum manis. Biar kata orang tampang Grimmjow menyeramkan, baginya tidak. Justru wajah cuek nan sadisnya membuat ia tak bisa lepas memikirkannya. "Oh. _So sweetnya._ Justru itu mungkin yang membuatku penasaran dan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ck, pesonaku memang luar biasa ya."

Rukia terkekeh, menanggapi ke-narsisan suaminya itu. Wanita itu lantas menarik lengan suaminya dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemen mereka.

"Ayo pulang. Kau memasak, dan aku beres-beres apartemen. Setuju?"

"Oke, suamiku."

.  
.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Rukia langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak. Grimmjow sendiri memilih membetulkan dan menata ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

Mereka saling bekerja sama. Pasanga suami istri itu memang sengaja tak memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga, karena selain bisa menghemat pengeluaran, mereka juga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama saat keduanya sedang berdua.

Selama hampir dua jam keduanya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Rukia lantas memanggil suaminya yang sedang duduk kelelahan untuk makan siang bersama.

"Grimmy my husband, ayo cepat ke sini. Makanan sudah siap."

Grimmjow menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu lantas mencuci tangannya sebelum dirinya duduk manis di kursi sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Baunya enak," puji Grimmjow untuk istri tercintanya.

"Siapa dulu yang masak. Nah. Coba ikan asin ini. Rasanya di jamin membuat orang ketagihan."

Rukia lantas mrngambilkan nasi hangat dan lauk ikan asin yang ia olah sesuai resep. Grimmjow dengan senang hati menerima mangkuk berisi nasi serta lauk di atasnya. Pria itu pub lantas memakan makanan buatan Rukia.

"Wow, tidak terasa asin meski namanya ikan asin. Ini enak. Sangat lezat."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya."

"Apapun makanan yang dimasak oleh istriku, tentu saja aku akan memakannya."

"Nah, sekarang habiskan. Nanti kita lanjut lagi menata apartemen ini."

"Okay."

Siang ini sepertinya menjadi moment langka bagi keduanya. Biar bagaimanapun, baik Rukia maupun Grimmjow sama-sama sibuk dan hanya memiliki waktu luang saat _weekend_ seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka tak butuh tempat romantis untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka hanya perlu tempat yang nyaman dan beberapa makanan untuk membuat hari mereka terasa mebahagiakan. Mulai detik ini, baik Rukia dan Grimmjow memilih apartemen untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dari pada terus berada di kantor setelah seharian bekerja.

Bagi Grimmjow, tak ada hal yang lebih indah di bandingkan keinginan untuk segera pulang dari kantor menuju ke apartemen untuk menikmati hidangan yang disajikan Rukia serta memanjakan sang istri. Sedangkan bagi Rukia, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain memasak untuk sang suami, menyambut kepulangan suami dari kantor dan bermanja bersamanya.

 **Fin**

 **A/n** : Lagi kangen banget sama pair ini.. ah, Grimmy.. gue kangen lu..

Oya, fic ini juga udah di publish di wattpad. Dirangkum jadi 1 judul 'ALBUM' cek aja ya kalau penasaran.

#22Sepetember2016 #nulisrandom


End file.
